yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/101
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 101-وَلَقَدْ آتَيْنَا مُوسَى تِسْعَ آيَاتٍ بَيِّنَاتٍ فَاسْأَلْ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ إِذْ جَاءهُمْ فَقَالَ لَهُ فِرْعَونُ إِنِّي لَأَظُنُّكَ يَا مُوسَى مَسْحُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 101-Ve lekad âteynâ musa tis’a âyâtin beyyinâtin fes’el benî isrâîle iz câehum fe kâle lehu fir’avnu innî le ezunnuke yâ musa meshûrâ(meshûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun * 2. âteynâ : biz verdik * 3. mûsâ : Musa * 4. tis'a : dokuz * 5. âyâtin : âyetler, mucizeler * 6. beyyinâtin : beyyine, açıkça, beyan olunanlar, ispat vasıtaları * 7. fes'el (fe es'el) : o zaman artık sor * 8. benî isrâîle : İsrailoğullarına * 9. iz câe-hum : onlara gelmişti * 10. fe : o zaman * 11. kâle : dedi * 12. lehu : ona * 13. fir'avnu : firavun * 14. in-nî : muhakkak (ki) ben, mutlaka ben * 15. le ezunnu-ke : kesin bir şekilde senin olduğunu zannediyorum (kesinlikle inanıyorum) * 16. yâ mûsâ : ey Musa * 17. meshûren : büyülenmiş, sihir yapılmış Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 101-Andolsun ki biz, Mûsâ'ya dokuz tane apaçık delil vermiştik; sor İsrailoğullarına; Mûsâ, onlara gelince Firavun yâ Mûsâ demişti, şüphe yok ki ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum. Ali Bulaç Meali * 101-Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik; işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti. Ahmet Varol Meali * 101-Andolsun biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik. İşte İsrailoğullarına sor: Hani o (Musa) onlara gelmişti de, Firavun ona: "Doğrusu ey Musa, ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 101-And olsun ki, Musa'ya dokuz tane apaçık mucize verdik. İsrailoğullarına sor, Musa onlara geldiğinde, Firavun kendisine: 'Ey Musa! Ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum' demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 101-Andolsun, biz Mûsâ’ya apaçık dokuz mucize verdik. İsrailoğullarına sor (sana anlatsınlar): Hani Mûsâ onlara gelmiş ve Firavun da ona, “Ben senin kesinlikle büyülendiğini zannediyorum ey Mûsâ!” demişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 101-Andolsun biz, Musa'ya açık açık dokuz âyet verdik. Haydi İsrailoğullarına sor. Musa onlara geldiğinde Firavun ona, «Ey Musa! dedi, senin büyülenmiş olduğunu sanıyorum!» Edip Yüksel Meali * 101-Musa'ya apaçık dokuz mucize verdik. Dilersen İsrail oğullarına sor. Onlara gittiğinde, Firavun ona, 'Musa, senin büyülenmiş olduğunu sanıyorum,' demişti Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 101-Andolsun ki, Musa'ya apaçık dokuz mucize verdik. Sor İsrail oğullarına; Musa onlara geldiği vakit, Firavun ona dedi ki: «Ey Musa ben seni kesin büyüye tutulmuş sanıyorum!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 101-Celâlim hakkı için Musâya açık açık dokuz âyet verdik, sor Benî İsraîle, onlara geldiği vakıt Fir'avn ona dedi ki: her halde ben seni ya Musâ! Bir büyüye tutulmuş zannediyorum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 101-Kasem olsun ki, Biz Mûsa'ya açık açık dokuz âyet verdik. İşte İsrailoğullarına sor. Onlara geldiği zaman O'na Fir'avun dedi ki: «Ey Mûsa! Şüphe ki ben seni elbette büyülenmiş zannetmekteyim.» Muhammed Esed * 101-Ve gerçek şu ki, Biz Musa'ya dokuz açık mesaj verdik. Nitekim, sor İsrailoğulları'na, (Musa) onlara geldiğinde (ve Firavun'a başvurduğunda neler olduğunu sana anlatsınlar). Firavun ona: "Ey Musa!" demişti, "Gerçek şu ki, ben senin büyüyle donanmış olduğunu düşünüyorum!" Suat Yıldırım * 101-Mûsâ’ya, açık açık dokuz mûcize (açık belge) verdik. İşte İsrailoğullarına sor: Mûsâ kendilerine geldiğinde Firavun ona: ("Bana bak) Mûsâ!" dedi, "Ben senin büyülendiğini zannediyorum." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 101-Andolsun biz Mûsâ'ya açık açık dokuz mu'cize vermiştik. İşte İsrâil oğullarına sor: Mûsâ onlara gelmiş; Fir'avn ona: "Ey Mûsâ, ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti. Şaban Piriş Meali * 101-Andolsun ki Musa’ya apaçık dokuz ayet verdik. İsrailoğullarına sor! Musa onlara geldiğinde Firavun kendisine: -Ey Musa, ben senin kesinlikle büyülenmiş olduğunu zannediyorum, demişti. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 101-Biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz âyet vermiştik. İstersen İsrailoğullarına sor: Musa onlara geldiğinde, Firavun 'Ey Musa,' demişti, 'ben senin büyülendiğini düşünüyorum.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 101-Yemin olsun, biz, Mûsa'ya açık seçik dokuz mucize verdik. İsrailoğullarına sor: Hani, Mûsa onlara geldiğinde Firavun ona şöyle demişti: "Ben senin kesinlikle büyülendiğini düşünüyorum, ey Mûsa!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 101- To Moses We did give Nine Clear Sings:(2308) As the Children of Israel: when he came to them,(2309) Pharaoh said to him: "O Moses! I consider thee, indeed, to have been worked upon by sorcery!(2310) M. Pickthall (English) * 101- And verily We gave unto Moses nine tokens, clear proofs (of Allah's Sovereignty). Do but ask the Children of Israel how he came unto them, then Pharaoh said unto him: Lo! I deem thee one bewitched, O Moses. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 101- Andolsun biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz mucize verdik. (Ey Peygamber!) İsrailoğullarına sor, Musa kendilerine geldiğinde Firavun ona: "Ey Musa! Ben senin büyülenmiş olduğunu sanıyorum" demişti. 101-104- Ahiret vaadi (kıyamet) geldiği vakit, hepinizi toplayıp biraraya getireceğiz. Buradaki ifadesinin sûrenin başında geçen yani "ikinci defa olan fesadın zamanı" mânâsına olması düşünülebilirse de "eğer siz kötülüğe dönerseniz, biz de cezalandırmaya döneriz." (17/8) âyetinin) mânâsına bakılarak "ahiret yurdu vaadi" mânâsına olması tekrardan uzak ve daha açıktır ki, kıyamet demek olur... Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *98- Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkâr etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalandırır. 99- Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için de kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 100- De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız. İnsan pek cimridir.(112) 101- Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik;(113) işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti.(114) 102- O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek-belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini(115) sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış-harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti.(116) AÇIKLAMA 112. Bu ayette, 55. ayette anılan şeyler tekrarlanmaktadır. Bu ayette Mekkelilerin Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) yani kendileri gibi bir insanı "peygamber" kabul etmemelerinin altında yatan psikolojik sebebe işaret edilmektedir. Çünkü böylece onun üstünlüğünü kabul etmek zorundaydılar ve bir kimsenin kendi çağdaşı olan kendisi gibi bir insanın üstünlüğünü kabul etmesi çok zordur. Bu ayet şöyle genişletilebilir; "Bir başkasının üstünlüğünü bile kabul edemeyecek kadar cimri olan kimselerin Allah'ın tüm hazinelerine sahip olsalar bile başkalarına harcama konusunda cömert olmaları beklenemez." 113. Bunun, Mekkelilerin mucize isteklerine verilen üçüncü cevap olduğuna dikkat edilmelidir. Onlar dediler ki: "Sen şunları gözümüzün önünde yapmadıkça sana inanmayacağız." Onların bu isteklerine karşı şöyle cevap verilmektedir: "Sizin istediğiniz gibi dokuz ayet (mucize) sizden önce Firavun'a gösterilmişti. Onun sadece Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) inanmamak için neler söylediğini biliyorsunuz. Bu mucizeleri de gördükten sonra Peygamber'i (a.s) yine inkar ettiğinde ona ne yaptığımızı da biliyorsunuz." Burada anılan dokuz mucizeye A'raf Suresi 133. ayette de değinilmektedir. Bu mucizeler şunlardı: (1) Büyük bir yılana dönüşen asa (2) Musa'nın güneş gibi parlayan ve beyaz olan sağ eli (3) Sihirbazların tümünün sihirlerinin bozulması (4) Kıtlık (5) Tufan (6) Çekirge (7) Buğday güvesi (8) Kurbağa (9) Kan afeti 114. Bu nokta, özellikle burada yer almıştır, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler aynı iddiayı Hz. Peygamber'e de (s.a) yöneltiyorlardı. 47. ayette de şöyle denilmektedir: "O zalimler birbirlerine şöyle derler: Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz." Burada Mekkeli müşriklere, Firavun'un da, Hz. Musa'ya inananlara aynı sözleri söylediği ve bu konuda kendilerinin Firavun'a tabi oldukları bildirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) büyülenmesiyle ilgili bir hadise, karşı çıkan bazı hadis inkarcılarına kısaca değinmek istiyorum. Onlar, bu hadisin Kureyşlilerin Peygamber'e yönelttikleri "büyülenmiş" lakabını desteklediğini söylemektedirler, oysa Kur'an bunu reddetmektedir. Fakat onlar şu noktayı unutuyorlar: Aynı durum Firavun'un büyülenmiş diye itham ettiği Hz. Musa (a.s) için de geçerlidir. Çünkü Taha Suresi 66-67. ayetlerinde şöyle denilmektedir: "Sihirlerinden dolayı onların ipleri ve asaları Musa'ya gerçekten debeleniyormuş gibi göründü. Musa bu yüzden kendi içinde bir tür korku duymaya başladı." Eğer hadisin sözleri Kur'an'a aykırı görünüyorsa, Kur'an'ın kendi sözleri Musa'nın büyülenmiş olmadığı konusundaki diğer sözleriyle çelişmiyor mu? Bu hadis inkarcıları, bu ayetin Firavun'un iddiasını desteklediğini mi söylemek istiyorlar? Gerçekte bu hadis inkarcıları, Mekkeli müşriklerin ve Firavun'un Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) ne anlamda büyülenmiş diye bir iftira yönelttiklerini bilmiyorlar. Onlar; Hz. Musa (a.s) ile Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) bir düşman gücün büyülediğini ve onların bu sihir içinde peygamber olduklarını iddia ettiklerini ve bu garip mesajı ilettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an bu iddianın yanlış olduğunu söyler. Fakat bir insana uygulanan kısa süreli büyü ve sihir de reddedilmemiştir, çünkü büyünün bir insana etkisi sanki taşın insan vücuduna çarpması gibidir. Bir peygamberin geçici bir süre büyüden etkilenmiş olması, onun peygamberliğini zedelemez. Aynen bir peygamberi zehirin etkilemesi veya bir peygamberin yaralanması gibi; bir peygamber belirli bir süre bir sihirin, bir büyünün etkisinde de kalabilir. Böyle geçici bir süre devam eden büyü onun peygamberliğine zarar vermez. Allah korusun, eğer büyü onun aklında ve düşüncesinde kötü bir etki yapsaydı, onun getirdiği mesajdan ve vahiyden şüphe edilirdi. Mekkeli müşrikler ve Firavun, Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) büyülenmiş demekle, onların, büyünün etkisiyle tüm düşünme yetilerini kaybettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) karşı yöneltilen bu iddia ve iftirayı reddeder. 115. Hz. Musa (a.s) bu sözleri, bu ayetlerin Alemlerin Rabbinden geldiğini ifade etmek için söylemiştir. Çünkü Mısır'a gelen felaketlerin herhangi bir büyü veya insan gücü tarafından yapılmış olması imkansızdır. Hiç bir insan, kurbağa ve çekirgelerin bütün bitkileri yiyip bitirmesini sağlamayı başaramaz. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden Firavun'u, inatçılığından vazgeçmesi için gelecek olan ayetle uyardığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Daha sonra o felaket aynen Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dediği gibi çıkardı. Böyle bir durumda bu felaketlerin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan başka birisi tarafından gönderildiğini ancak ahmak ve inatçı kimseler söyleyebilir. 116. Yani, "Ben büyülenmiş değilim, bilakis siz çok kötü insanlarsınız. Siz bu kadar açık ayetleri gördükten sonra bile, inkarınızda direttiğiniz için helâk olmayı hak ettiniz." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *101. VE GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, Biz Musa'ya dokuz açık mesaj verdik. (119)Nitekim, sor İsrailoğulları'na, (120) Musa onlara geldiğinde Firavun'a başvurduğunda (121) neler olduğunu sana anlatsınlar. Firavun ona: "Ey Musa!" demişti, "Gerçek şu ki, ben senin büyüyle donanmış olduğunu düşünüyorum!" (122) 119 - Bazı müfessirler bu "dokuz ayet"in Hz. Musa'nın eliyle gerçekleştirilen mucizelere işaret ettiğini; ötekiler ise (Neseî, İbni Hanbel, Beyhakî, İbni Mâce ve Taberânî gibi muhaddislerin derlemelerinde kayıtlı bir Hadis'e dayanarak) bunun, başta tevhid ilkesi olmak üzere, Hz. Musa'ya yöneltilen dokuz özel emre ya da ahlakî prensibe delalet ettiğini ileri sürmüşlerdir. Bununla birlikte, bize kalırsa, bu "dokuz" sayısı, tıpkı klasik Arapça'da "çokluk" ya da "taaddüd" bildirmek için kullanılan "yedi" ve "yetmiş" sayıları gibi "çokluk" bildiren deyimsel bir ifadeden başka bir şey değildir. 120 - Yani, bugünkü İsrailoğulları'na. Bu ifadenin tam olarak anlamı şudur: "Kur'an'ın bu konuda anlattıklarını onlara sor; kendi kitaplarına bakacak olurlarsa, bu anlatılanları doğrulamak zorunda kalacaklardır". Bu "doğrulama", öyle görünüyor ki, bu anlatım akışı içinde Hz. Musa ile Firavun kıssasından bahsedilmesinin sebebini de ortaya koyacak şekilde, 104. ayette söylenenlerle alakalıdır. (Sözkonusu kıssa, 7:103-137 ve 20:49-79'da daha ayrıntılı bir biçimde anlatılmaktadır.) 121 - Karş. 7:105 -"bırak, İsrailoğulları benimle gelsinler!" 122 - Yahut: "Senin büyülenmiş olduğunu düşünüyorum!" Ne var ki, bizim çeviri metninde, edilgen yapıdaki meshûr sözcüğü için -Allah'ın Hz. Musa'ya mucizevî belirtiler verdiğine ilişkin sonraki ayetteki atfı da gözönünde bulundurursak- tercih ettiğimiz karşılık Taberî'nin bu konudaki açıklamasına dayanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *101. And olsun ki, Biz Musa'ya açık-açık dokuz âyet verdik. İşte İsrail oğullarına sor. Mûsâ onlara geldiği zaman ona Firavn dedi ki: Ey Musa!. Şüphesiz ki ben seni elbette büyülenmiş zannetmekteyim. 101. Bu mübarek âyetler, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın da birçok mucizeler göstermeye muvaffak olduğunu buna rağmen yine Firavun gib inkarcıların küfürlerinde, düşmanlıklarında İsrar edip durmuş olduklarını bildirmektedir. Gösterilen mucizelere rağmen Hazreti Musa'yı ve ona tâbi olanları yurtlarından çıkarıp atmak isteyen Firavun'un helake uğradığını, İsrail oğullarının ise öyle bir düşmandan kurtulup yurtlarında kalmalarına müsaade buyurulmuş olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Resûl-i Ekrem'e karşı cephe alanların da Firavn gibi helak olup gideceklerine işaret olunmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Yüce Resulüm!. (And olsun ki) muhakkak bir gerçektir ki (biz Musa'ya açık açık dokuz âyet verdik) onun peygamberliğine ve tebliğ ettiği hükümlerin doğruluğuna işaret ve şahitlik eden pek açık dokuz mucize meydana getirdik. (İşte İsrail oğullarına sor) onlar da bunu bilip itiraf ederler. Artık Son Peygamber in de birçok mucizeler göstermeye muvaffak olabileceği nasıl olur da imkânsız görülebilir? Fakat sapıklar o mucizeleri görünce de yine hakkı kabul etmezler. İşte Firavn açık bir misâl, (onlara) İsrail oğullarına vaktiyle Musa Aleyhisselâm bir Peygamber olarak (geldiği zaman ona) o muhterem Peygamber'e öyle mucizeler gösterdiği halde (Firavn) Mısır hükümdarı, mel'ûn herif, inatçı ve inkarcı bir vaziyet alarak (dedi ki: Ey Musa!. Şüphe yok ki, ben seni elbette büyülenmiş zannetmekteyim) sen sihre uğramış, aklını zayetmişsin, senin gösterdiğin bu mucizeler birer sihir eserinden başka bir şey değildir.